


莫凱利上學日誌3 同居篇

by RSGS



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 同居生活
Relationships: Gerald Gillum | G-Eazy/Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	莫凱利上學日誌3 同居篇

**Author's Note:**

> 當初想到上學日誌的我根本是天才  
> 上學日誌就是一堆我想寫但寫不出來的梗全部搞成三句話的沙雕段子
> 
> 所以前後如果有出入就不要管了哈隨便看看就好
> 
> 上學日誌其實每個都可以擴寫 但我腦子不夠而且我很懶

在Gerald連續一個月到Colson住處樓下等著他下樓然後載他一起去上課之後（有的時候還會附贈一杯咖啡跟麵包），Colson搬離了他那個又破又小的單身公寓，住進Gerald一個人使用略嫌空曠的房子。

Colson看著新家，覺得自己的大學生活提升了不只一個檔次。

而且他還不用付房租。

\---

三個月後Colson吵著要離家出走（？），原因是Gerald覺得Colson越來越胖了，所以他把櫥子裡的麥片全部都藏起來，並且換成了蔬菜汁。

Colson覺得Gerald不可理喻，比較胖的明明不是他。有本錢吃垃圾食物就這麼招人嫉妒嗎！

最後人雖然留下來了沒有走，但Colson氣了好久。抱著衣物住進客房，每天再被Gerald綁架回主臥，氣得要死又被鎖著腰跑不了，只好半夜偷踢Gerald。

\---

Gerald有個壞習慣，如果他在太閒的時候打開冰箱，他看到什麼瓶裝液體的東西都會想要拿起來搖搖。

以前對他來說只有水和果汁這類東西，所以他也沒意識到這個習慣。

直到上次Colson愜意的開了一瓶可樂結果慘遭顏射後他被暴打了一頓。

\---

雖然他們兩個差不多高，但兩人並不會換著衣服穿。風格差太多了，如果穿了對方的衣服所有人都會覺得不太對。

但在家Colson抓到什麼穿什麼，因此常常不注意的就穿著Gerald的、對他來說有點寬大的衣服晃來晃去。

把Gerald高級昂貴的衣服拿來當睡衣是常態。

緞面很舒服，呢絨很好穿，外套很保暖，襯衫很方便，Colson申明。

他不覺得自己哪裡不對，並且非常有自信Gerald不會生氣也不會把他趕出去。

Gerald真的沒生氣。

但是只要Colson穿著Gerald的衣服，兩個人做愛的機率就會上升至百分之八十，如果那件剛好又是Gerald喜歡的衣服，機率就會超過百分之百。

看似對什麼事都無所謂的Gerald面對Colson其實是個稍嫌變態的佔有癖。

\---

Colson不喜歡Gerald留鬍子。他覺得Gerald有鬍子看起來髒髒的很醜。

但放假的時候Gerald很懶，懶到放任鬍子滋長，長到太亂了頂多稍微修一下卻沒有全部剃掉。

Colson受不了，所以他總是在Gerald躺在沙發上小憩的時候拿著刮鬍刀跟刮鬍泡整個人趴到他身上。

通常這時候Gerald就被重醒了。但他也就會繼續乖乖的躺著，看著Colson微微撐起上半身，專心的在他下巴上搗鼓。

他能看到對方跟著動作輕輕搖晃的頭髮和被陽光照得發亮的睫毛。

Colson在拿開刀的瞬間又踢了被壓在身下的人一腳，抬起頭瞪了Gerald一眼。

Gerald只好停下不知道什麼時候摸上Colson腰的、捏來捏去的、不安分的雙手。

**Author's Note:**

> 我這兩個禮拜真的忙到吐（literally吐）  
> 逃避現實使人產糧
> 
> 而且還是趁現在趕緊激情產文吧  
> 下禮拜忙完可能就冷了（  
> 我的三個月魔咒也快到了
> 
> 對不起覺得機翼鬍子很醜的是我


End file.
